The other side
by claudia1
Summary: Another year has past and yet he still visits bodie


Disclaimers: they do not belong to me. I would gladly take bodie home for the night.  
  
William Andrew Philip Bodie  
  
Loving husband, loyal friend  
  
1950 - 1983  
  
Finally at peace  
  
The man stood by Bodies grave. He was here to remember a friend who in the later years of his life became his partner. It was the same every year on. On March 17th he would come to Bodies graveside to talk to him. To update him on everything that had happened during the past year. He had always regretted that last argument they had, shortly before his death. It was such a stupid way from him to die. He had always thought Bodie was invincible. During the five years they had been partners at CI5 they had the reputation of being bullet proof. They both got shot from time to time, but it wasn't fatal. When you were a CI5 agent that tended to air on the side of the usual. He had always thought that he would die before Bodie, but Bodie being Bodie always had to be the first to do everything. Why should his death have been any different from his troubled life?  
  
18 years previously...  
  
They stood waiting at Castle Ends dock waiting for the snitch to arrive. They had already been there for over an hour and the snitch was running late.  
  
"Are you sure his going to come mate," Doyle asked whose mood had gradually worsened with every passing minute.  
  
"I said he would be here didn't I," Bodie snapped as he turned to glare at Doyle with his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Look Bodie I've said I'm sorry for lying to you. Can't we just forget about it," pleaded Doyle giving Bodie his hurt puppy dog look.  
  
"Just forget about it Doyle. It doesn't matter," Bodie said as he looked away from Doyle and across the dock for any sign of the late snitch.  
  
"That's all you have to say," Doyle snapped angry that Bodie was refusing to discuss the matter with him.  
  
Silence just answered him. Bodie wasn't about to talk to Doyle when he was acting like this. He was the one that had made the mistake. Why should Bodie forgive him so easily?  
  
"Bodie you can't keep ignoring me like this," Doyle said.  
  
"Raymond I am not ignoring you," Bodie answered as he caught sight of the snitch  
  
Doyle looked over at Bodie and noticed the tension in his shoulders. He followed Bodies gaze and he too noticed the figure coming towards them.  
  
"I see your snitch is here at last," Doyle said as he went out to meet bodies' snitch. Bodie grabbed hold of his arm, keeping a firm hold on him.  
  
"There's something not quiet right here," Bodie said. His back had a tingling sensation and that usually meant that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Come of it Bodie everything is fine," Doyle said as he snatched his arm away from Bodies firm hold on him and went to meet Bodies snitch. As he was walking over to meet the snitch he glanced over his shoulder to see if Bodie was following him or not. The next few moments passed by in a blur.  
  
The snitch pulled out a gun and fired of a shot. Bodie was the first to react he pushed Doyle out of the way and the bullet hit him instead. The force of the bullet sent Bodie falling to the Docks hard floor. Doyle had not yet realised what had happened to Bodie. Doyle took the gun of the snitch that was in a state of shock and for good measure he punched his lights out. Just in case he tired to do it again. Doyle quickly turned the snitch over and handcuffed him to the nearest pole.  
  
In the middle of all this Bodie had tried to get up of the dock's floor. If was dying he didn't want to die like this. Bodie couldn't even manage to get up.  
  
"Bodie," Doyle said calling for Bodie. A little help form him would have been nice thought Doyle.  
  
"Bodie now is not the time for you to fool around I need your help with this bloody snitch of yours," Doyle snapped as he turned round to see the position that Bodie was laying in.  
  
"Bodie stop following around," Doyle snapped, as he made sure the snitch was securely attached to the pole. Doyle went over to where Bodie was laying to have a go at him, for playing such an ill timed joke.  
  
"Ray, call a goddamn ambulance," groaned Bodie as he tried again to sit up, as soon as he tried to the world seemed to spin around him. It was then that Doyle seemed to realise how seriously injured Bodie actually was. Doyle knelt down beside Bodie so he could see what had actually happened to him.  
  
"God Bodie you've been shot," Doyle said realising how serious the situation was. At the same time he realised that he had just pointed out the obvious.   
  
"There was me thinking I had a small cut," Bodie replied as he grimaced with pain.  
  
Doyle desperately tried to stop the flow of blood that came form Bodies chest. Every to time his heart beated more blood just flowed out. It was a losing battle. Bodie's blood just flowed though his hands like they were tissue paper. Ray fumbled for his radio and contacted control.  
  
"4.5 to control," Doyle said urgently.  
  
"Control here 4.5," answered the voice.  
  
"Control we need an ambulance at Castle Docks now. We have an agent down," Doyle said trying hard not to panic.  
  
"An ambulance has been dispatched 4.5 and will be at your location in 5 minutes," answered control  
  
"4.5 out," Ray said.  
  
"Bodie," Doyle said as he gently laid his hand on Bodies neck, checking for his pulse.  
  
"Sunshine I'm not quite dead just yet. Did you get the snitch," Bodie asked whose lips had turned blue.  
  
"Yeah I did mate, his handcuffed to the pole," Doyle said as he could just see the ambulance coming towards them.  
  
"Bodie the ambulance is here your going to be fine," Doyle said.  
  
Silence answered him. It was already too late.  
  
That was how it all happened. Bodie was shot dead by his own snitch. Cowley has later found out the bullet was meant for Ray not Bodie. He never told ray this. It wouldn't have helped him. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Bodie was pronounced dead on arrival. The paramedics said he should have been dead straight away as the bullet nicked his heart and passed though two of his major organs. The paramedics think the only reason he managed to stay alive so long was because of Mr Doyle.   
  
Two weeks after bodies' death ray no longer mentioned him. It was if Bodie had never existed. The only time Ray would even mentioned would be on March the 17th. The day he died.  
  
Present day ...   
  
Doyle stood over the grave wondering why he even bothered to come here anymore. Bodie was dead so why did he come here.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bodie," Doyle said as he walked away from grave and made his way back to his car.  
  
Hidden in the shadows was a man who had just heard everything that Ray had said and knew he meant every word.  
  
"Its not your fault sunshine. It never was," said the figure as he walked away from his past again. It was the same every year. He came here to see Ray. He had watched him age as the years passed by. Coming here each year just got even harder for him.  
  
Bodie stepped out from the darkness he had hidden in and walked over to his gravesite. It was eerie looking at a headstone with his name, date of birth and the day he was killed. Hell, I should stop coming here. I should just get on with my life. Bodie zipped up his leather jacket and walked out of the cemetery.  
  
On the other side of the cemetery someone had been watching Bodie and Doyle with keen interest. The stranger took a few pictures of Bodie standing over his grave and coming out of his hiding place from the shadows. This would be the proof he needed. Now he would have some solid evidence to show the old man. It would prove he had been right about Bodie all along. 


End file.
